love's own words
by Broken amongst the moonlight
Summary: Bella is in love with the gorgeous Edward Cullen, star soccer player, and play boy of Spencer Academy. She doesn’t want anyone to know, except her two best friends Alice and Rosalie Hale. But when Alice and Rose go too far in trying to get her to tell him
1. Chapter 1

Bella is in love with the gorgeous Edward Cullen, star soccer player, and play boy of Spencer Academy. She doesn't want anyone to know, except her two best friends Alice and Rosalie Hale. But when Alice and Rose go too far in trying to get her to tell him, will it be the end, or will it just be the beginning?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella is in love with the gorgeous Edward Cullen, star soccer player, and play boy of Spencer Academy. She doesn't want anyone to know, except her two best friends Alice and Rosalie Hale. But when Alice and Rose go too far in trying to get her to tell him, will it be the end, or will it just be the beginning?

Please note that I do not own anything! It all goes to the wonderfully creative Stephenie Meyer!

"Bella! Get up now! Or you will be late for class!" Alice was tugging on my feet, trying to get me up. But I just grunted and rolled over; mornings were never the best for me. Today was our first day of collage from over winter break, and boy was it hard to break my sleeping schedule now. "Get up! I have your outfit picked out and everything, and I need to do your make up! I will be back in 5 minutes, and if you're not up, oh you will pay the consequences!" okay, now I'm up. Getting on Alice's bad side was never the right choice, it was either get up, or be in pain. I shuddered at the thought of what she could do, but I also didn't want to be dressed up like a Barbie doll.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, my feet hitting the floor with a thud, I was still asleep, and I felt disoriented. I saw the outfit Alice had picked out, it was a red shirt saying 'Abercrombie', with black Capri's, and black flats with red cherries on it. It was cute; I had it give it that.

I slowly pulled the shirt over my head, which my hair looked like a haystack, good luck with Alice getting through it. Then I put on the Capri's on, which fit me snuggly, and slid the shoes on. I looked nice, but my white face and rat's nest of hair made it look bad. Then right on time, Alice burst through the door with a bag full of makeup and accessories.

"Good, I really didn't feel like putting up with you, so sit and I will do your hair and makeup." She smiled broadly, and got to work.

Twenty minutes later, my hair and makeup were done. Alice had put her long brown hair into pig tails, and slightly curled it at the ends. She had done a pink theme with my makeup, pink lip gloss, eye shadow, and blush. And I had to say, I looked hot.

"Wow, Alice, nice job." I breathed, still stunned by the work she had done, and how little time she needed.

"Well I had a good start to work with." I knew she meant well, but that hurt, I knew I wasn't beautiful, and she was. It was just her work that had made me slightly more bearable. "Well we better get going, class starts in ten, and it take five minutes to get there." She handed me my bag, and opened my dorm door, and walked out. I slid the bag over my shoulder, and took out my phone; I had one text message from Rosalie. And I knew I needed to read it, otherwise her next one would be snappy.

**Where are you guys? You were supposed to meet me here thirty minutes ago**! – Rose.

I started to text back, but I got another snappy text, and let me say, I told you so!

**If you guys aren't here in five minutes, I will go after you! And let me tell you, it won't be pretty**! - Rose, now she seemed pissed.

_Relax Rosie, we are on our way. I had slept in, again, and Alice did her little 'make over' and it was torture!_ - Me.

Rosalie didn't text back, probably got it from Alice. So the first day didn't start out to well, first I sleep in, second I get tortured by another make over, third, I get yelled at by Rose! Can this day get any worse?

And apparently it can.

**Okay, there's the first chapter hope you like it!**

**-Makalah**


	3. AN sorry

Okay, well I know most of you would know its Spring break, Yeah, and well some will be off as well. Well spring break just started for me today, its Friday, and well I'm going to my moms, I live with my dad, mom lives in Texas, well I'm going to stay with her for the week I'm off, and well I can't really write my stories there, SO, I might not write till the Monday of this. So I just wanted to tell you guys that will be busy, and to wait, lol, it's not that hard! So I hope you have a GREAT Spring Break, and for the others who already had, I hope you had a great one! So Bye!

-Makalah


End file.
